


The Party

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: The Intern [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A house warming party that goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

By Saturday afternoon, I was half unpacked and was sitting on the floor with a bottle of beer and my laptop. The Wi-Fi was up and running and I was distracted from unpacking and settling in. I looked over at the IKEA boxes and nearly-finished sofa: I was using one of the cushions on the floor. I grabbed my phone, the moment it buzzed: Hey, what’s your address? Lindsay x

I quickly replied and returned back to my beer and videos. However, as the sky got dark, I heard the intercom buzz. I heaved myself up from the floor and said “Hello?”  
“Hey, it’s Lindsay, can you let me in?” she said.  
“Yeah but I’ll need to come down to reception to get you,” I replied. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my card before heading downstairs. As I stepped out of the elevator doors, I was greeted by a wall of noise. Half of the office was standing in my reception, all holding drinks and snacks.  
“We felt bad that you didn’t come out last night, so we’re bringing the party to you!” Lindsay grinned.

It took multiple trips back to reception to get everyone up to my apartment “Welcome to boxes,” I sighed as the last batch of people entered my home. I set up my speakers and started blasting music as I opened up another beer. People had started to disperse between the kitchen and the living room, I flittered between them, trying to get to talk to everyone. I stepped back out into the hallway and noticed my bedroom door slightly open. I pushed through to find Lindsay and Barbara looking through my wardrobe “What are you doing?” I laughed, leaning in the doorframe.  
“Nothing,” Lindsay replied, jumping back.  
“Hey can I borrow this skirt sometime?” Barbara asked, holding out a dark blue skirt.  
“Yeah sure,” I chuckled.  
“Oh what’s this?” Lindsay said, jumping back into the wardrobe.  
I heard the shuffling of clothes and stepped towards them to get a better view “Oh that’s my burlesque stuff…please don’t tell anyone else!” I added.  
“Pinkie promise,” Barbara giggled “But I wanna see you perform.”  
“If I find a group here, I will,” I promised.  
“Come on Barb, let’s get more drinks,” Lindsay encouraged, dragging Barbara away from my bedroom, I mouthed a ‘thank you’ as I closed the door behind us and re-joined the party. I chucked the empty bottle in the recycling and was immediately dragged to a full table covered in alcohol and mixers.  
“We’re doing shots,” Gavin grinned, swaying as he handed me a shot of a clear liquid. Definitely tequila. Gavin counted down and the entire table swallowed their shot and sucked on lime, followed by coughing and swearing.  
“I hate you Gavin,” Miles spluttered, walking out of the kitchen and downing the rest of his drink to get rid of the taste of the cheap tequila.

I eventually stumbled back into the lounge, leaning against Joel as we laughed at Michael falling over in his attempt at dancing “I bet you can’t do better than me!” Michael snapped, dragging me onto the dance floor. Jailhouse Rock came on, and I smirked. I grabbed Joel once more and told him to follow my lead. We nearly tripped over each other several times but finished the song, holding onto each other and laughing. The suddenly, very large audience applauded before filling up the space in my living room as a new song started.

Someone pulled me from the crowd and shoved a drink in my hand “Thought you might need this,” Miles said.  
“Cheers,” I said, far more out of breath than usual.   
“How did you learn to dance like that? You’re amazing!” he grinned.  
“What you just saw was the drunk version. I’ve been learning how to swing dance since I was 15, and dancing since I was 6. I fell in love with vintage stuff when I was 14,” I explained.  
“What’s this song?” Miles asked over the music.  
“Umm…All Men Are Pigs,” I said, hiding a grin. Miles returned a larger grin and pulled me on to the impromptu dancefloor. “I am better than you think, let me buy you a drink,” I sang along, swaying confidently to the music until the chorus came up again and I jumped around with the rest of the crowd. The music slowed as a new song started, most of the couples linked together and moved silently to the rhythm. Even Ray and Gavin were drunkenly dancing slowly, strolling across the impromptu dancefloor. Miles nodded back to the dancefloor, I shook my head “I was going to get another drink.”  
Miles nodded and we walked back to the kitchen. The lack of life in the kitchen made me sigh: I was not looking forward to tidying this up in the morning. I decided to ignore the mess and waded through the bottles and empty glasses to find an empty red cup. Back in Britain, those red cups symbolised crazy house parties and trying to live the teenage version of the American Dream. When I moved to New York, getting to drink out of those cups made those ideals come true, much to the amusement of my flatmates.

I found the only full bottle of vodka and poured it carelessly into the cup. There was only non-branded cola left, and I filled the rest of the cup “You know, you’re a really good writer,” Miles said, he pointed at me with an empty cup.  
“Most of those edits were Kerry,” I corrected.  
“No, I mean the sample you sent in,” he said, filling up his cup.  
“You read that?” I asked, choking on my drink.  
“Well yeah, I’m technically your boss!”  
“So is Kerry, you can’t take all the glory.”  
“What am I?” Kerry asked, eyes wide in worry.  
“My boss…” I replied, swallowing the rest of my drink.  
“Does that mean-” he began.  
“No!” I shouted, marching dramatically into the living room. The music had been cranked up, I slipped between everyone to secretly turn it down before I was evicted within a few days of moving in. One more strongly mixed rum and coke was thrust into my hands, which became a huge mistake.

I woke up in my party clothes, wrapped up in my duvet. My head wasn’t pounding, but it did feel like an alien was about to burst out of it: a growing crawling sensation inside my skin, with each breath pain fluttered. A voice groaned from across the bed; I froze. I rolled over but no one was there. However, a figure was curled up on the floor, fidgeting in their sleep. I poked them with my bare foot until they stretched out, Barbara’s messy blonde hair fell awkwardly across her face “Morning,” she whispered with a hoarse voice.  
“You could have slept in here rather than on the floor,” I tried to smirk but I’m sure it looked more like I was having a stroke.  
“I did…everyone thought we were going to have lesbian sex,” she replied. I helped Barbara up, pulling her into bed next to me. She sat cross-legged under the duvet, a pillow up against the headboard.  
“Coffee or tea?”  
“Coffee, all of it,” she mumbled. I smiled and kicked my legs out of bed. I waddled to the kitchen, yawning nearly every other minute. I flicked on the kettle but had a sudden desire to pee, I rushed to the bathroom and was about to unbutton my jeans when I finally noticed someone reclined in the bath. Much like Barbara, Gavin was half-asleep.  
“Coffee or tea?” I repeated.  
“Tea, milk and, like, nine sugars,” he grumbled. He heaved himself out of the bath and followed me back to the kitchen. I decided the mess didn’t exist and had to heat up the kettle again by the time I had found enough clean mugs. The sound of a spoon clattering on the work surface caused me to wince “Sorry,” Gavin yawned, taking his tea.  
“Is there anyone in the lounge?” I asked, as he followed me to my bedroom.   
“I think so, Ray and Joel definitely crashed but I’m not sure who else,” he explained, opening the door for me.  
“You’re a life saver,” Barbara thanked, nearly snatching the warm mug from me. I curled back under the duvet, sipping cautiously at the boiling hot tea while Gavin sat on the end of my bed.


End file.
